picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:Paul112/Interview de Carlo Chendi
Ce mois-ci, je vous propose l'interview d'un scénariste italien de bande dessinée assez connu, Carlo Chendi, qui a notamment officié pour Disney du milieu des années 1950 à la fin des années 1980, participant à pas moins de 512 travaux de la compagnie. Interview traduite en français thumb|left|Carlo Chendi, en décembre 2014. ' Quand et où êtes-vous né ?' — Je suis né le 10 juillet 1933 dans la maison de mes grands-parents à Dogato, un petit village près de Ferrara. ' Pouvez-vous nous parler un peu de vous ? De votre jeunesse ? De votre découverte du monde de Donald Duck et de Mickey Mouse ?' — J'ai passé mon enfance à la campagne dans un village à 20km de Ferrara. Mon père avait une petite entreprise, il construisait des maisons. J'avais deux grandes sœurs. Elles lisaient "l'Intrepido" (l'intrépide), un hebdomadaire qui publiait des bandes dessinées d'aventure.. et d'amour. Je le lisais aussi, mais je préférais "l'Avventuroso" (l'aventureux), qui publiait du Gordon, Mandrake, Phantom, Tim Tyler’s Luck. Du Mickey avec les histoires de Floyd Gottfredson et le Donald Duck d’Al Taliaferro. J'adorais les histoires de Benito Jacovitti, mais mes personnages préférées étaient sans doute ceux de Disney car je ne les retrouvais pas que dans les bandes dessinées mais aussi au cinéma. Puis il y eut la guerre. Lorsqu'elle commença j'avais 7 ans et quand elle se termina j'en avais 12. Pendant la guerre on ne publiait pas des bandes dessinées, alors je lisais beaucoup de livres, des romans: Don Quichotte, la totalité de Emilio Salgari, presque tout de Dumas, Jules Verne, Mark Twain, et j'en passe. A l'arrivée des troupes américaines j'ai vue pour la toute première fois les suppléments du dimanche en couleurs avec les personnages les plus connus de bandes dessinées américaines. Ce fut un grand élément déclencheur. Vue ma passion pour l'écriture, j'ai pensé que j'aurais aimé écrire des comics comme ceux des suppléments américains du dimanche. Racontez-nous vos débuts comme scénariste. Racontez-nous votre entrée chez Disney. — Je préférais les personnages comiques : Popeye, Lil Abner, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck (en autre, j'adorais les histoires de Benito Jacovitti). A cause de la guerre nous étions devenus très pauvres. Je n'ai fait que 8 ans d'école (5 en primaire et 3 en secondaire, comme Carl Barks!). En 1947 ma famille a quitté Ferrara et nous sommes partis vivre à Rapallo, un village de la Riviera Ligure. C'est ici que j'ai connu et me suis lié d'amitié avec Luciano Bottaro: nous étions tous les deux passionnés de bande dessinée avec un rêve en commun, celui de devenir un jour, à notre tour, des auteurs. J'ai commencé à travailler à 14 ans. J'ai fait différents boulots et à 17 ans j'ai écrit quelques histoires à bulles que j'ai aussitôt amenés à Milan afin de les proposer à des éditeurs. Les "Edizioni Alpe", qui publiaient Cucciolo e Beppe (Pipo et Cocombre) m'ont tout de suite embauché; la première histoire publiée "Le Istantanee di Beppe" (Les Instantanées de Beppe) fut dessinée par Luciano Bottaro et publiée en 1952. Notre rêve, le mien et celui de Luciano Bottaro, était cependant celui de travailler pour des histoires pour Mickey Mouse et Donald Duck. Après un peu d'apprentissage avec Pipo et Cocombre nous avons réussi à le réaliser: tout d’abord Bottaro et ensuite, en 1954, moi avec l'histoire "Le Miniere di ... re Paperone" (les minières de roi Picsou) cela va sans dire, les dessins étaient de Bottaro. Nous habitions tous les deux à Rapallo, nous étions très proches et c'est donc tout naturellement que nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant 35 ans avec les personnages Disney mais aussi avec les nôtres tels que Pepito, Baldo, Whisky & Gogo, Pon Pon et beaucoup d'autres. En 1968, avec Giorgio Rebuffi, nous avons fondé le "Studio Bierreci Comics" et publié deux revues qui ont fait leur apparition en même temps en Italie et en France: "Roi de Pique" et "Whisky & Gogo". Nous avons également collaboré à l'hebdomadaire "PIF" Vous souvenez-vous de la première bande dessinée Disney que vous avez lu ? — Non, je ne m'en souviens pas. Probablement des histoires de Mickey Mouse publiées dans le "Topolino" d'avant-guerre. right|thumb|Caricature assez ironique et amusante de Carlo Chendi, dans le sens où l'auteur s'apprête à dévorer le canard qui a fait son succès ! Quel était exactement votre travail chez Disney ? Travaillez-vous encore pour Disney ? — De 1952 à 1988 j'ai écrit des scénarios pour les personnages Disney, dessinés par Bottaro, Cavazzano, Carpi, Scarpa, De Vita et beaucoup d'autres dessinateurs du "Topolino Pocket". Je travaillais de Rapallo et j'amenais ou envoyais mes histoires à Milan. En 1988 tous les périodiques Disney ont quitté Mondadori car Disney devenait une maison éditrice à tous les effets. Je suis donc parti vivre à Milan et j'ai commencé à travailler à la rédaction des périodiques Disney. J'y suis resté 10 ans! Non seulement j'écrivais des histoires, mais je concevais également divers nouveaux journaux: "Topolino Video Club", Cip & Ciop" (Chip & Dale), "Topo Strips", "Disney Oggi", "Dumbo", "Bambi" ainsi que deux albums de figurines, ect.. Depuis quelques années je n'écris plus d'histoires pour Disney, je ferai probablement une histoire avec "Goofy and Hazel". Cela dit Disney réimprime encore aujourd'hui mes histoires dans 24 pays (USA, Chine, Brésil, tous les pays d'Europe, ect..), ma toute dernière étant un scénario de 14 pages pour Martin Mystère. Pourriez-vous nous dire quel est votre personnage préféré dans le monde de Mickey Mouse et Donald Duck, et pourquoi ? — Le personnage que je préfère est Donald Duck, mais j'aime aussi ceux qui sont nés de ma plume, comme "O. K. Couac" et "Œufray Bougar" (avec Cavazzano), "Docteur Zantaf" (avec Bottaro et Scarpa), "Paperino QQ7" (avec Carpi), "Oscar" (avec Scarpa)... et ainsi de suite. Quelle est l'histoire de Disney ou gag que vous avez écrit et que vous préférez ? — "Paperino il Paladino" avec les dessins de Bottaro. Pour les dialogues de cette histoire j'ai inventé un langage "italiano maccheronico antico" (que nous pourrions appeler "ancien italien de cuisine") utilisé 6 années plus tard dans le film de Monicelli "L'Armata Barcaleone". Malheureusement ça reste un langage intraduisible. L'autre histoire à laquelle je suis particulièrement attaché est "Il Dottor Paperus" (Donald et le Docteur Faust) aussi dessiné par Bottaro. Avant que nous ne vous contactions, connaissiez-vous Picsou Wiki ? — Non. Préférez-vous Mickey Mouse ou Donald Duck ? Pourquoi ? — Les histoires que je préfère sont toutes celles de Carl Barks, que je considère comme mon mentor, celui de qui j'ai appris à écrire des histoires Disney. Quelle est votre auteur Disney préféré ? — Carl Barks, puis Bottaro et Cavazzano. Quel a été votre premier métier ? — Livreur pour une société qui produisait du fromage. Ensuite ouvrier et maçon. En dehors de Disney, quelles sont vos séries de bandes dessinées préférées ? Mis à part les Américains : Tintin, Gaston Lagaffe, Lucky Luke, Astérix. Avec lequel de vos collègues Disney préfériez-vous travailler ? — Cavazzano qui lui aussi ne dessine plus d'histoires pour Mickey ; il ne fait désormais que des couvertures. N.B. : J'apprend aujourd'hui (10/02/2016) que Giorgio Cavazzano travaille encore pour le Topolino italien. thumb|left|250px|Deux générations d'auteurs incarnées par Carlo Chendi et [[Silvia Ziche, qui réalisent tout deux des scénarios avec des styles bien différents.]] Quand et pourquoi avez-vous cessé de travailler pour Disney ? — Je crois qu'il faut laisser aux nouveaux auteurs les mêmes espaces sur les journaux que nous occupions auparavant. Quels sont vos projets dans l'avenir ? — J'aimerais écrire un livre sur le monde de la bande dessinée de mon époque, à peu près de 1950 à 2000 : je l'ai commencé, mais je n'en suis qu'au début ! Comment jugez-vous le travail de Don Rosa, Carl Barks, Romano Scarpa et Giorgio Cavazzano ? — Tout simplement génial. En quoi consiste votre Festival de Rapallo ? — La "Mostra Internazionale dei Cartoonists" ("Le Salon International des Cartoonists") est le seul événement italien organisé depuis toujours non seulement par des critiques, journalistes ou fans, mais par des auteurs professionnels. Il a débuté en 1972 et cette année il fête son 44ème anniversaire. Son but est celui de valoriser, au niveau culturel, la bande dessinée en tant que nouvelle forme d'art populaire au même titre que le cinéma. Interview en version originale (italien) Quand et où êtes-vous né ? — Sono nato il 10 luglio 1933 in casa dei miei nonni a Dogato, in un piccolo paese vicino a Ferrara. Pouvez-vous nous parler un peu de vous ? De votre jeunesse ? De votre découverte du monde de Donald Duck et de Mickey Mouse ? — Ho trascorso la mia infanzia in un paese di campagna a 20 chilometri da Ferrara. Mio padre aveva una piccola impresa, costruiva case. Avevo due sorelle più grandi. Loro leggevano L’”Intrepido”, un settimanale che pubblicava bande dessinée d’avventura … e d’amore. Lo leggevo anch’io, però preferivo L’Avventuroso, che pubblicava Gordon, Mandrake, Phantom, Tim Tyler’s Luck. E poi Topolino, con le storie di Floyd Gottfredson e il Donald Duck di Al Taliaferro.. Amavo molto le storie di Benito Jacovitti. Però i personaggi di Disney erano quelli che preferivo perché oltre che nei fumetti, li vedevo anche al cinema. E poi c’è stata la guerra. Quando è cominciata io avevo 7 anni, quando è finita ne avevo 12. In tempo di guerra non uscivano pubblicazioni a fumetti, così leggevo molti libri, romanzi: Don Chisciotte, tutto Emilio Salgari, quasi tutto Dumas, Jules Verne, Mark Twain, eccetera. Quando sono arrivate le truppe americane, ho visto per la prima volta i supplementi domenicali a colori con i più famosi personaggi a fumetti americani. Un impatto molto forte. Siccome mi piaceva scrivere, pensavo che mi sarebbe piaciuto scrivere storie a fumetti come “quelli dei supplementi domenicali americani”. Racontez-nous vos débuts comme scénariste. Racontez-nous votre entrée chez Disney. — I personaggi a fumetti che amavo di più erano quelli comici: Popeye, Lil Abner, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck (tra l’altro adoravo le storie a fumetti di Benito Jacovitti). A causa della guerra eravamo diventati molto poveri: ho fatto in tutto 8 anni di scuola (5 école primaire, 3 école secondaire). Nel 1947 la famiglia ha lasciato Ferrara e ci siamo siamo trasferiti a Rapallo, un paese della Riviera Ligure. Qui ho conosciuto, e siamo diventati amici, Luciano Bottaro: eravamo entrambi appassionati di fumetti e un giorno ci sarebbe piaciuto diventare noi stessi autori. A 14 anni sono andato a lavorare. Vari lavori, poi a 17 anni ho scritto qualche storia a fumetti e sono andato a Milano a proporle a editori. Le Edizioni Alpe, che pubblicavano Cucciolo e Beppe (Pipo etCocombre), mi hanno dato subito del lavoro, la prima storia pubblicata “Le Istantanee di Beppe” è stata disegnata da Luciano Bottaro ed è stata pubblicata nel 1952. Il nostro desiderio, mio e di Bottaro, era però di scrivere storie per Mickey Mouse e Donald Duck. Dopo un po’di tirocinio con Pipo et Cocombre, ci siamo riusciti tutti e due: prima Bottaro poi, nel 1954, io con la storia “Le Miniere di … re Paperone”: çava sans dire, i disegni erano di Bottaro. Abitavamo entrambi a Rapallo, eravamo amiciquindi è naturale che poi abbiamo lavorato insieme per 35 anni sia con i personaggi Disney che con personaggi nostri come Pepito, Baldo, Whisky & Gogo, Pon Pon e molti altri. Nel 1968, con Giorgio Rebuffi, abbiamo fondato lo “Studio Bierreci Comics”, editato 2 riviste uscite contemporaneamente in Italia e Francia: Roi de Pique et Whisky e Gogo. E abbiamo collaborato anche al settimanale PIF… Vous souvenez-vous de la première bande dessinée Disney que vous avez lu ? — No, non lo ricordo. Probabilmente storie di Mickey Mouse pubblicate sul Topolino dell’anteguerra. Quel était exactement votre travail chez Disney ? Travaillez-vous encore pour Disney ? — Dal 1952 al 1988 ho scritto sceneggiature per i personaggi Disney, disegnate, oltre che da Bottaro, da Cavazzano, Carpi, Scarpa, De Vita e molti altri disegnatori del Topolino pocket. Lavoravo da Rapallo, portavo o spedivo le storie a Milano. Nel 1988 tutti i periodici Disney hanno lasciato la Mondadori, la Disney stessa è diventata editore dei suoi personaggi. Mi sono trasferito a Milano e sono andato a lavorare nella redazione dei periodici Disney. Ci sono rimasto per 10 anni! A parte scrivere storie, ho progettato diversi nuovi giornali: “Topolino Video Club”, “Cip & Ciop”, “TopoStrips”, “Disney Oggi”, “Dumbo”, “Bambi”; poi due albi di figurine, eccetera. Da qualche anno non scrivo storie più per la Disney, forse farò una storia con Goofy and Hazel. Comunque la Disney ristampa ancora oggi le mie storie in 24 Paesi (USA,China, Brasil, all Europoen Countries, etc). La mia ultima storia : una sceneggiatura di 14 pagine per Martin Mystere. Pourriez-vous nous dire quel est votre personnage préféré dans le monde de Mickey Mouse et Donald Duck, et pourquoi ? — Il personaggio che preferisco è Paperino … ma amo anche quelli che ho creato io, come Ok Quack e Umperio Bogarto (con Cavazzano), Dottor Zantaf (con Bottaro & Scarpa), Paperino QQ7 (con Carpi), Oscar (con Scarpa) … e così via. Quelle est l'histoire de Disney ou gag que vous avez écrit et que vous préférez ? — “Paperino il Paladino” con i disegni di Bottaro. Per questa storia ho inventato, per i dialoghi, un linguaggio “italiano maccheronico antico”che è stato ripreso uguale 6 anni dopo nel film di Monicelli “L’Armata Brancaleone”. Purtroppo è un linguaggio “italiano” difficilmente traducibile in altre lingue. L’altra storia che mi piace molto è “Il Dottor Paperus”, anche questa disegnata da Bottaro. Avant que nous ne vous contactions, connaissiez-vous Picsou Wiki ? — No. Préférez-vous Mickey Mouse ou Donald Duck ? Pourquoi ? — Le storie che preferisco sono quelle, TUTTE, di Carl Barks, che considero il mio maestro, quello da cui ho imparato a scrivere le storie Disney. Quelle est votre auteur Disney préféré ? — Carl Barks, poi Bottaro e Cavazzano. Quel a été votre premier métier ? — Fattorino per una società che produceva formaggi. Poi manovale e muratore. En dehors de Disney, quelle sont vos séries de bandes dessinées préférées ? — A parte gli americani, Tin Tin, Gaston Lagaffe, Lucky Luke, Astérix. Avec lequel de vos collègues Disney préfériez-vous travailler ? — Cavazzano, ma anche lui non disegna più storie per il Topolino, fa solo copertine. Quand et pourquoi avez-vous cessé de travailler pour Disney ? — Credo che sia giusto che i nuovi autori giovani abbiano quello spazio sui giornali che abbiamo avuto noi ai nostri tempi. Quels sont vos projets dans l'avenir ? — Vorrei scrivere un libro sul mondo dei fumetti degli anni in cui ho cominciato, pressappoco dal 1950 al 2000… ho cominciato ma sono appena all’inizio! Comment jugez-vous le travail de Don Rosa, Carl Barks, Romano Scarpa et Giorgio Cavazzano ? — Semplicemente grandi, geniali. Qu'est-ce que votre Festival de Rapallo? En quoi consiste-t-il ? — La “Mostra Internazionale dei Cartoonists” è l’unica manifestazione italiana che da sempre è stata organizzata non da critici, giornalisti o fan, ma da AUTORI PROFESSIONISTI. E’ iniziata nel 1972, quest’anno celebra il 44esimo anniversario. Lo scopo è quello di valorizzare, a livello culturale, la bande dessinée come nuova forma d’arte popolare, come il cinema. Je voudrais remercier M. Chendi, qui a pris le temps de si bien répondre à mes questions, ainsi qu'à son traducteur, qui a très bien fait son travail en traduisant le texte original en français ! Sources : Photographies trouvées sur le compte Facebook de Carlo Chendi. Catégorie:Billets de blog Catégorie:Interview